


First Night Out of Prison

by mainstreamqueen



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay, Gay Male Character, Hurt Luke, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, Love, M/M, Post-Prison, Protective Luke, Protective Spencer, Ralvez - Freeform, Reidvez - Freeform, Sad, Sad Luke, Sad Spencer Reid, Sleep, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Luke, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 17:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11086317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mainstreamqueen/pseuds/mainstreamqueen
Summary: It's Spencer's first night out of prison and Luke is too worried to sleep.





	First Night Out of Prison

The alarm clock on the bedside table read 2.07 am.

Luke rubbed his eyes, took another swig of cold coffee, and glanced over at his sleeping boyfriend, before turning back to play Candy Crush on his phone. He was exhausted, having been awake since 6am the previous day, but he couldn’t bring himself to lie down next to Spencer and go to sleep.

After six months of unadulterated hell, Spencer was finally home; finally next to Luke again, and finally sleeping soundly, so Luke doesn’t want to take the chance that Spencer might have a nightmare without Luke being awake to comfort him. He also doesn’t want to go to sleep in case this is all a dream; doesn’t want to close his eyes in case it all goes away; in case Spencer goes away.

As if through the power of suggestion, the younger man stirs beside him and Luke sits up a little straighter, ready to pull him in for a hug or jump up and grab him a drink.

Spencer rubs a hand across his face before starting to get out of bed.

“You okay Spence?” Luke whispered, not wanting to startle his boyfriend.

Spencer turned around as he stood up and carded a hand through his long, messy hair. “I’m just going to pee. What are you doing up?”

“Nothing.” Luke said, swinging his legs out from under the cover and standing up.

The tall, skinny man made his way out of the bedroom, taking the time to squish his bare feet into the soft carpet for the first time in over six months. He carefully stepped over the large German Shepard who was sleeping across the width of the hallway, glad that the moonlight through the bathroom window had allowed him to see Roxy.

Luke smiled as he followed Spencer out into the hallway, also making sure to avoid the snoring dog.

“Err Luke, what are you doing?” Spencer turned around to look at his boyfriend. “Because I don’t want to be the kind of couple that talks to each other from either side of a bathroom door.”

Luke hesitated, feeling a bit foolish. “I just…I just wanted to make sure that you were okay.”

“I get that but… one of the worst things about prison is the lack of privacy, especially when you’re going to the bathroom.” Spencer gripped the hem of the Mets top he was wearing. “I want to go to the bathroom without anybody listening…so you have to go back to the bedroom okay?”

Luke nodded. He knew, logically, that Spencer wasn’t going to disappear in the few minutes he would be in the bathroom, but it was almost physically painful for Luke to take his eyes off him. Still, he turned around and walked back into the bedroom, wanting to honour Spencer’s wishes.

When Luke got back in the room, he didn’t get back into bed or get himself a drink; he just stood by the bed, waiting for Spencer to return. What if Spencer was to fall over Roxy; he could fall down the stairs? On the other hand, what if Mr Scratch, the serial killer that the BAU team was still hunting, came back?

When Luke heard the toilet flush, he sat down and pretended to mess around with his phone until Spencer got back but he was really just listening for the soft footsteps, getting closer to him. As Spencer got into bed, Luke put his phone down on the bedside table.

“Thanks Luke.” Spencer whispered, dropping a kiss to his boyfriend’s lips.

 

Luke pulled Spencer in closer for a longer kiss, tangling one of his hands in Spencer’s hair and wrapping the other around his waist. When he pulled back, Spencer was smiling.

Luke took Spencer’s hand and squeezed it gently/. “I’m sorry…about the bathroom thing…I should have guessed.”

“It’s okay.” Spencer said, squeezing back. “Are you okay?”

Luke smiled. “Of course.”

Spencer pulled back from Luke in order to get under the covers. “Because you’d tell me if you weren’t right?”

“Yeah.” Luke nodded, pushing his own legs beneath the covers.

“I’m sorry for all the shit I’ve put you through.” Spencer whispered, looking down at his hands in his lap.

“You were framed for murder Spence; I’m not blaming you.” Luke wrapped his right arm around Spencer’s shoulders and pulled his boyfriend in closer.

Spencer rested his head onto Luke’s strong shoulder. “I meant before... in Mexico.”

“You’re here now and you’re not going anywhere. That’s what I want to focus on.” Luke reached his left hand across to grab Spencer’s hand and squeezed it tight. “I know you’re tired Spence, go to sleep. We can talk about it tomorrow.”

“You have to sleep too; otherwise I’ll have to drive to brunch tomorrow.”

Luke relaxed his hold, allowing Spencer to snuggle underneath the covers. 

Spencer tugged upon Luke’s hand. “You have to lie down Luke; you can’t sleep if you’re sat upright.”

“Want to watch over you though.” Luke said, as he reluctantly scooted down under the covers. “And I bet you could give me a list of animals that sleep upright.”

“In the morning Luke.” Spencer said, pulling Luke’s arm over his waist and holding onto it. “Right now, I just want you lying down next to me.”

With his head on the pillow, all Luke could do was stare at Spencer’s face. “You’re beautiful, you know that?” 

Spencer rolled his eyes and placed one final kiss on Luke’s lips, before rolling onto his back and settling down to sleep, still clutching Luke’s arm over his stomach.

Luke tried to fight the urge to sleep but Spencer had a tight hold of his arm and he couldn’t sit back up. He nuzzled his face into Spencer’s chest and buried himself in the smell of Spencer’s cherry and fig body wash.

“Love you Spencer.” He whispered, closing his eyes and resting his head on Spencer’s chest, drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it :) I've had this in my drafts for a while before I got up the courage to post it.


End file.
